New Year Surprises
by H34v3n's Acid
Summary: Chatter filled the small home. Sakura ran about wildly trying to get every thing passed out. Rock lee finally had to stop her and hold her at bay while their friends laugh and talked around them. Warning Shonenai


This is a little late for New Year as it always is. I am never on time for these things. Lol. Then again, it doesn't hit me till New Years Eve on what I want to do and what I want to get across. Lol. This years present to you all is a Naruto fan fiction and because it's by me that means that this is a shonen-ai. I wish you a happy new year, may it be ever yaoiful!

New Year Surprises

Chatter filled the small home. Sakura ran about wildly trying to get every thing passed out. Rock lee finally had to stop her and hold her at bay while their friends laugh and talked around them.

"But I have to finish giving everybody food!" she cried out. Rock lee shook his head.

"Hon clam down they are all friends. They know where the food is." He hugged her and she seemed better. The door opened and the second to last guest made it to the party.

His blond hair slightly spiked up. His cheeks where slightly flushed from running from his last mission, to his house to change, and then to the small house. A knitted blue scarf was tied around his neck. He was clothed in baggy black pants with a tight orange shirt. He undid the scarf and then hung it up on one of the pegs near the door. He walked up to the pink hair woman that was currently resting on a sofa and hugged her.

"Sakura-Chan I'm so sorry the mission ran later then I thought it would." She smiled up at him.

"It's okay Naruto; you're not the only late one. Sasuke still has to get back from his mission too. AS if on cue, the door opened once more.

Dark black hair framed his pale face. His hair was done up in the same way he had it for the past years of his life. Around his neck was a black scarf. He wore a warm black sweater with light tan pants. He took of his scarf and hung it where Naruto hung his. He walked over to Sakura and Naruto.

"Mission ran later then normal." He said to Sakura. She smiled at him as she had done with Naruto. She waved her hand slightly.

"Don't worry about it most time plans never go as they want them to go it." She smiled once more as Rock Lee hugged her from behind. "Well let get this party started!"

She pushed her self off the sofa and called out to everyone. "Come on, we are playing charades!" the group slow trickled in to the living room. Sakura passed out two pisses of paper to everybody and a pencil and paper. "Okay first off I want every body to write down a person on both pieces of paper. It could be anybody be we all have to know them." She waited a few minutes and then collected the papers and the pencils. She placed the paper in a clear candy jar. "There will be two teams Team One will be Sasuke, Rock lee, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Team Two will be Naruto, Gaara, Choji, Hinita, and Tenten. I'll be the judge and help the people out you can't point to the person if they are in this room. Team one head or tails?" they look at one another. Ino said tails. Sakura flipped the coin. They all waited with bated breath, as it came down and Sakura caught it. She then flipped down on her hand." Looks like its Team Two first."

They all stood up to converse who was going to go first. Suddenly Gaara was pushed up forcibly. He turned and glared at Naruto who then held his hands up defensively.

"It looks like Gaara is going first." Sakura said as she held out the candy jar. Gaara dug in to the jar and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He read it and slammed his head on his hand. Sakura smile as she read the paper. "Both teams can guess."

Sakura then sat down to watch the people make fool of themselves. Gaara was up first. He stood for a few seconds then snapped his fingers. He then walk over to Naruto and pulled him up. Gaara then proceed to blush a deep red and acted as if he was talking to him with a slight stutter. He then hopped from foot to foot. When Hinita saw this she blushed madly red and said, "Was it Hinita?" Gaara snapped his fingers, pointed, and nodded.

"That's a point for team two. Hey Gaara I didn't know you could blush!" Gaara then gave her the middle finger. "Ok team one it's your turn." Sasuke got up and grabbed the jar. He fished around for a few minutes. He came out with a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and showed it to Sakura she smirked at him. He then threw his paper down and sat down cross legged. He acted as if he was holding a bowl and chopsticks. He then stared to slurp loudly. When Rock Lee figured it out, he started laughing like a insane hyena. However, he was able to get Naruto between the laughter. This game went one for a few more hours. At around 11:54 they stopped it and filled their wine glasses up. They stood in a huddle near the clock. They talked and chatted about this and that until Naruto yelled out and pointed at the clock.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1... HAPPY NEW YEAR!" They all yelled at the same time. Rock Lee pecked Sakura on the lips and so on and so fore. Then Sasuke took a deep breath and turned Naruto around he placed his lip over Naruto's and kissed him. Sasuke begin to worry about the unmoving blond that he held on to. Naruto's brain then turned back on and he started to move his lips. After what seemed like ages they both came up for air. They where of course welcomed by catcalls and such. Sakura then pulled on sasuke's arm.

"As much as I am saddened by pulling you away from Naruto you have to run inside the house." She said as she pulled Sasuke to the door. He walked out then ran in, everyone cheered. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's arm and scarf along with his. They then ran out of the house.

"You know that old saying what ever you do in the first few hours of the new year you'll be doing the rest of the year?" Sakura said as she closed the door and turned to the remaining people.

Gaara then cringed" I hope there not going to do what I think they are. I have to room with that loud mouth brat." The rest of the guest laugh at him and moved on with the party. Rock Lee then turned to Sakura.

"You had to have had a feeling about this…" Sakura just smiled and nodded.

"I owed a little birdie a favor."

The end.(by the way Naruto and Sasuke had a very yaoiful night soon after Naruto was kicked out of the apartment that he shared with Gaara when asked why Gaara cringed and twitched violently )

Wow I didn't kill off Sakura….I made her almost bearable….wow… title thanks to Kat!

Review if you wish


End file.
